tablorsangelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaolar Quanderil
General Backstory At a young age Shaolar found himself without parental guidance setting sail on his first ship. It was there that he felt most at home, among the seas. Although the company that came with it was not what he was hoping. He had signed up with a pirate crew called the Garnets Rise a successful company based of raiding and stealing. The work wasnt exactly what Shaolar had hoped for but being out at sea made it worth it. It was there that he met his now best friend Pike, a gnome that was kidnapped and forced to work as a slaver for the ship. After months of being a part of the company, one night shaolar tricked the crew into departing onto an islands that he assured was full of rare treasure. Through this he stole the ship along with Pike and the two of them sailed out to start a new life for themselves. It wasnt long till the Garnets Rise found out about what had happened and Shaolar had a price on his head. After a near miss with another ship chasing Shaolar 's bounty, it was clear that he wasnt safe any more and that the ideal life of free sailing with his own ship was not going to be a reality. It is there that he met Drosnin as he was fleeing down the Dessarin River. He without knowing the full extent of the deal joined the Cult of the Crushing Wave, with the promise of safety and power. Shaolar was not a power hungry man, but with the chance of safety he sought an opportunity to live by the sea without danger. He lived among the Cult for the good part of a year until a group named Tablors Angels infiltrated his encampment. Showing him the opportunity to live a free man with them, and to help stop the horrible ways of the cult. He joined them, along with Pike and together they made their way to Waterdeep Description Appearance Light blue aqua skin, tattered clothing that cover him with a wide belt to hold it together. Shaolar usually can be found with a staff in hand, with two daggers in his belt, but is now found with a wand in the other hand. He has incredibly light blue, almost white hair and dark green eyes. His skin looks coarse and weathered yet smooth due to the watery influence in his genes. Personality Shaolar is an incredibly laid back, go with the flow kind of guy. He is up for most any adventure but is always up for a drink with good friends. He can get quite defensive when it comes to defending his friends, especially his best friend Pike, of whom he has been with for many years. His passion lies with sailing a boat, which he routinely needs to do from time to time as a sort of connection to his past self. He isn't the greatest decision maker and his lack of preparation has on many occasions caught him in the wrong place and with the wrong people. Magic Items * Wand of the Warmage +1